Mystery At School Chapter 1
by Kirigaya Hirano
Summary: Sakura, Sai dan -pippp- ingin memecahkan mystery sekolah mereka... berhasilkah? baca aja Read and riview yaaa Menerima Flame dengan lapang dada...
1. Chapter 1

Haloo ki-chan kembali dengan fic baru... #plak  
>Asli Vampire Love Story kena wb pusing ki-chan...<p>

Mystery At School by Ki-chan author paling kece, paling kuat, paling imoet ( huekk )

Naruto by Sebenarnya hampir Ki-chan dapetin cuma Om Masashi nyerang Ki-chan bareng sama kembarannya... 2 lawan 1 mana adil...

Genre : Romance, Horor, Mystery, Friendship  
>Rate : T<br>Warning : Jelek OOC ancyr parah pasti di flame silahkan flame krisar tolong dan jangan baca warning

langsung yoyyy

Sakura Gaoku High School ( bosen pake KHS kreatif dikit sekali kali ), sekolah paling populer di Konoha, paling tua, paling kuno, paling banyak mysterynya kedetangan 2 orang murid baru, 1 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan.

"Sai, ini sekolah baru kita?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut sangat nyentrik, PINK.  
>"Begitulah Sakura-chan." Jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Sai tadi.<br>"Hufh! baiklah, ayo ke ruang kepala sekolah." Ajak Sakura pada Sai.  
>Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sai, Sakura langsung menarik lengan Sai ke kawasan sekolah yaitu koridor, di koridor mereka bak selebritis karena dipandangi semua murid yang mereka lewati.<br>"Siapa laki-laki itu? tampan sekali." Bisik salah sati siswi kepada siswi satunya.  
>"Entahlah, err siapa gadis itu? cantik sekali." Jawab siswi yang dibisiki.<br>"Kau lesbi yaa!" Teriak yang membisiki.  
>"Tentu tidak baka! Aku hanya kagum!"<br>"Ouu gomen."  
>Sakura dan Sai yang melihat itu hanya mendengus dan segera pergi. Diperjalana ke ruang kepala sekolah Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, namun dia hanya diam sampai Sai menegurnya.<br>"Oi jelek kita sudah sampai." Tegur Sai pada Sakura.  
>"Baka! Jangan panggil aku jelek!" Jawab Sakura.<br>"Yayaya, ayo masuk." Jawab Sai lalu mengetuk pintu ruang KepSek.  
>"Ya masuk." Jawab sang KepSek dari dalam. Sai dan Sakurapun masuk ke ruang KepSek, terlihat sorang kepsek yang terlihat tua, berambut putih, dan kelihatan err genit.<br>"Kalian murid baru itu yaa, Sakura Haruno dan Sai Shimura?" tanya Jiraya pada SaiSaku.  
>"Iya KepSek." Jawab SaiSaku barengan.<br>"Hn baiklah kau Sakura Haruno di kelas XI IPA-1, dan kau Sai di XI IPA-3..."  
>Sakura dan Sai hanya berdiam setelah Jiraya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sampai...<br>"HOY SANA MASUK KELAS KALIAN!" Teriakan Jiraya membuat SaiSaku langaung berlali keluar ruangan KepSek menuju kelas masing masing. Disaat berlari Sakura melihat seorang anak kecil dengan wajah lugu nan polos ( Ki-chan : Lugu? Polos? aku banget tuh ) berdiri disamping kelasnya, namun Sakura tidak memperdulikan itu dan langaung masuk kelas.

TBC dengan sangat tidak elitnya

Cuap cuap Ki-chantiq yang imoet ( Double huek )

Oyy minna gimen pendek horor dan myatery belum kerasa gomen gomen gomen #ditimpukin  
>kali ini ki-chan serius untuk cerita ini karna ki-chan udah buat sampe chapter 8 cuma akan ki-chan post secara berkala... jadi tenang yaa sabar...unn bagaimana? jelek kah? ancur kah?<p>

REVIEW PLEASE *teriak dari gedung tertinggi* Flame dibutuhkan...


	2. Chapter 2

Yoyoyo Ini dia chapter 2nyaa cepet kan semalem aja udah dipublish...

Mystery At School By Ki-chan  
>Naruto By Nyerah ahh Masashi KisiKisi ( Mk : woy! ) maap bang Masashi Khisimoto<p>

Genre : Horor? Friendship, Mystery?, Romance  
>Rate : T<br>Warning : Silahkan lihat dichapter 1

XI IPA-1

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut nyetrik dengan baju basah penuh keringat, bau asem, rambut lepek dan sebagainya tengah duduk di kursi pojok sambil berkipas.

"Buset dah tuh KepSek, cuma numpang ngadem doang bentar malah diteriakin." dengan manyun manyun Sakura serius berkipas.

"Hey!"  
>Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Sakura dengan kuat sehingga membuat Sakura kaget dan pingsan. ( Ki-chantiq : Gak selebay itu cuma kaget doang kok )<br>"Hey." Balas Sakura santai melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah berkacamata, YAP BETUL dialah Karin Uzumaki!  
>"Kamu baru ya?" Tanya Karin pada Sakura.<br>"Yo'i." Jawab Sakura.  
>"Kenalkan aku Karin Uzumaki, wakil ekskul Mystery School."<br>"Mystery School? ( ketawaan ki-chan gak punya ide XD )" Tanya Sakura.  
>"Ho'oh.. Ekskul yang mengungkap mystery sekolah kita ini." Jawab Karin.<br>"Aku mau gabung!" Jawab Sakura sambil menggebrak meja, spontan Karin latah...  
>"Sotonya 1 bang!" Sakura yang mendengar Karin latah langsung tertawa guling guling di lantai.<br>"Hahahahahahahaha..." kira kira gitu lah Sakura ketawa sama kayak pas Ki-chan baca karya kak Sun Setsuna yang sukses bikin Ki-chan ketawa sampe nangis karna penistaan Pain yang luar biasa ( Kok curhat? lanjut )  
>"Udah kali ketawanyaa!" Geram Karin dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.<p>

Spontan Sakurapun berhenti tertawa.  
>"Gomen gomen Karin-chan pfft.." Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan untuk tertawa sampai akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi.<p>

Kring Kring Kring ada speda  
>spedaku roda dua<br>kudapat dari ayah karna rajin belajar

Semua murid sontak swetdrop mendengar bel tersebut.

'Memalukan sejagat' Batin all murid

oke kita lihat keadaan XI IPA-3

Terlihat seorang guru cantik, berambut hitam, dan bermata Ruby tengah mengabsen seluruh murid.

"Neji Hyuuga"  
>"Hadir"<br>"Shion"  
>"Hadir"<br>"Sasuke Uchiha"  
>"Hn" ( What the! )<p>

SKIP

"Ahh ada murid baru hmm? Baiklah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Sensei bernama Kurenai Yuhi itu memanggil Sai untuk memperkenalkan diri. Sai pun maju ke depan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya yang berkulit pucat bak mayat tapi tampan.

"Sai Shimura Yoroshiku minna" Perkenalan yang singkat namun berbekas, diiringi senyumnya Sai kembali duduk ke kursinya tepat disebelah lelaki dingin bernama Sasuke Uchiha pangeran cinta Ki-chan ( -_- mulai berkhayal lanjut )

"Baiklah anak anak kita belajar Fisika sekarang.."

Sai yang bodoh soal fisika melihat ke teman disebelahnya.

"Hn kau tak mengerti?" Tanya Sasuke.  
>"Iya. Kalau Fisika aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?"<br>"Hn itu sangat gampang, biar kuajarkan bagaimana rumus gampangnya."  
>Sasuke oun memulai les singkat antara dia dan Sai yang berakhir dengan Sai tak mengerti sama sekali.<p>

Sedangkan di kelas Sakura...

"Karin-chan apa tidak ada guru yang mengajar?" Tanya Sakura.  
>"Ada Sakura Dat, Kakashi-sensei yang mengajar."<br>"Ouu ya udah aku mau ke toilet dulu." Setelah mengatakan itu sakura pun berlari keluar kelas.  
>'Kok aku banyak lari ya hari ini? jalan aja deh.' Inner Sakura mulai membeo.<br>Saat sedang anteng berjalan melewati UKS, Sakura mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya terdengar seperti desisan...  
>"Sakura"<br>'Desisan itu hiii serem' Batin sakura kembali membeo. Dengan cepat Sakura kembali ke kelas, Sakura jadi tidak berani ke toilet.

TBC TBC

Aneh banget asliiii aneh anxur ini sih flamer bertebaran nih disini...tapi wes lah rapopo it's oke wae...Silahkan flame

All Chara : Review Krisar Dan Flame yaa!


End file.
